In the Middle of the Night to Say
by ProcrastinationPrincess
Summary: Zane has something to tell Jo. Z/J Post-"Up in the Air"


They were at his place, Zane having asked Jo over with the excuse of studying for the Astraeus mission. That had lasted all of an hour, leading to the trail of clothes littering the floor between the living room and his bed, where they now lay sleepily cuddling each other.

"This is the last time." It was a quiet declaration, barely louder than a breath. She always said that; last time, the time before, the time before that. Every time she insisted, to Zane, but more to herself, this wasn't going to happen again. And every time she repeated it, it hurt Zane just a little bit more.

Still, he couldn't resist Jo. Every time she touched him, every time he kissed her, he couldn't help but get lost in how right it was to be with her.

Later, Zane was watching her sleep, the only light in the room from the streetlight outside his window. When she was asleep, he could almost forget all of the pushing and pulling she was putting him through.

When Jo had said she would marry him, he saw something shining in her face that he'd never expected. He'd covered it up with a sarcastic "In what universe?" but the truth was she'd taken him by surprise. Though he never would have admitted it before, Zane had spent the last two years trying to get her attention, but after his first impression the only second glance she could spare was when she was cussing him out over one of his sexist remarks or shoving him in a cell after a prank. The truth was, he'd calmed down a lot soon after arriving in Eureka, and he'd wanted her to get to know the real him. Then when he'd been nice she'd just ignored him, he'd decided any attention was better than none. Childish, but it was what it was. Now he felt like he had another chance.

Tonight was almost three months since Jo had thrown the ring at him in her office. He'd kept it on his nightstand. Now he couldn't stop fiddling with it.

"Jojo" he whispered, leaning over her, stroking a finger down her cheek. She fluttered her eyes, and turning towards him, cuddled more into her pillow. Catching her left hand lightly between his, he slid the ring on her finger. _It looks… right. _

"Jo, I need to tell you something." She was half awake now, looking sleepily from half open eyes, not quite realizing what he was doing. _If I was brave, I'd do this when she was awake, _thought Zane, _but I want her to listen, and this is the only time she won't talk back. _

"Josephena, I love you. It's not because I know you were with me before, it's because you're amazing and beautiful and scary and sweet. I think you are scared that you're gonna lose me, like you lost me before and yeah, I can't guarantee that nothing will happen, but I'll be here with you if it is anywhere within my power."

By the time he took a breath she was really awake, alternating staring at him and the ring on her finger, but she still wasn't quick enough for any of her usual retorts.

"Zane, I…" Jo only managed two words before he continued.

"The thing is Jo, I can't keep going back and forth like this. If I have you, I want all of you, with me, forever, and I want you to have all of me. We just need to trust each other and work on it together, even if it isn't perfect yet. I love you… Do you love me back?"

He closed his eyes and waited, but he didn't have to wait long.

"I love you," she said, pulling him close. "I love you I love you I love you."

Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed<p>

You say "Go, it isn't working"  
>And I say "No, it isn't perfect"<br>So I stay instead  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed<p>

Notes:

I wanted it to be sexier but I know my own limitations fairly well. The lyrics are Maroon 5 Never Gonna Leave This Bed, which has been stuck in my head for days now. I highly recommend listening to it while thinking about Zane and Jo. I know that "officially" her name is Josefina, but my name has a ph that people like to misspell with f's so I have to strike back any way I can. Actually I just liked it better and figured it wouldn't bother anyone too much. Sleepy non-proposal inspired by the scene from the Time Traveler's Wife. There are also a couple of lines from Instant Star in there. I acknowledge any copyright that is applicable and believe that this piece falls under fair use.


End file.
